Kneipenschlägerei in The Corral
Die Kneipenschlägerei in der Kneipe names ''The Corral'' ist ein Ereignis, welches zuerst im Film stattfand. Der T-800 betritt dabei eine Kneipe und besorgt sich Kleidung, Waffen und ein Motorrad, indem er es einer Motorradgang gewaltsam abnimmt. Ablauf Der T-800 wird von John Connor mit einer Zeitmaschine in die Vergangenheit geschickt um sein früheres ich vor einem T-1000 zu schützen und kommt er nahe der Bar ''The Corral'' neben einem LKW an. Er betritt die Bar und scannt die Anwesenden nach passender Kleidung. Er findet sie an einem Rocker und verlangt, dass dieser ihm seine Kleidung, seine Stiefel und sein Motorrad aushändigt. Der Rocker zeigt sich unbeeindruck und drückt seine Zigarre mit den Worten „Du hast vergessen ‚bitte‘ zu sagen.“ auf seinem Oberkörper aus. Der T-800 schaut an sich herunter und quetscht sein Handgelenk, worauf dieser sich vor Schmerzen windet. Ein weiterer Rocker zerschlägt daraufhin einen Billiardqueue an seinem Kopf, wird gepackt und durch das Fenster nach draußen auf eine Autoscheibe geschleudert. Danach wirft er den ersten Rocker über den Tresen auf einen Küchengrill. Ein Rocker sticht ihm mit einem Dolch in den linken Oberarm, worauf er ihm den Arm verdreht, ihn auf dem Billiardtisch fixiert und ihn den Dolch in die Schulter rammt. Danach halten alle Barbesucher von ihm Abstand. Er geht zum ersten Rocker in die Kücher, der seine Waffe zückt, die ihm aber noch beim entsichern vom T-800 abgenommen wird. Der Rocker greift danach zu seinem Schlüsseln und wirft sie ihm rüber. Er fängt sie mit einer mühelosen Bewegung auf. Er zieht die Kleidung des Rockers an, geht nach draußen und setzt sich auf das Motorrad.Es ist anzunehmen, dass der T-800 niemanden in der Bar getötet hat. Dies wird auch durch den Roman zum Film bestätigt, dort heißt es: „The target was temporarily disabled. Shooting him would be an unnecessary use of force.“ Ein alter, beleibter Rocker tritt aus der Bar und feuert mit einer Pumpgun die Luft. Der T-800 steigt vom der Harley ab und bewegt sich auf den Rocker zu. Dieser weicht zurück. Der T-800 entwaffnet ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. Der Rocker weicht weiter zurück, bis er auf an die Tür stößt. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die den Rocker zusammenfahren lässt nimmt er eine Sonnenbrille aus der Jacke des Rockers, setzt sie auf, dreht sich um und steigt wieder auf sein Motorrad. Danach fährt er los. Auftritte Filme * Roman * ''Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung'' Videospiele * Terminator 2: Judgment Day Hinter den Kulissen Film * Während der Bar-Szenen trug Arnold Schwarzenegger bunte Schwim-Shorts. Als eine Besucherin unerwarteterweise die Bar betrat und wissen wollte was hier los sei, soll Arnold endgegnet haben: „male strippers' night“, was möglicherweise die spätere Inspiration für die Szene im Film ist, wo sich der T-850 seine Kleidung in einem Striplokal besorgt. Trivia * Die Szenen in der Bar wurden am gleichen Tag in der Nähe des Ortes gefilmt, an welchem Rodney King von Polizisten zusammengeschlagen wurde. Film: Audio Kommentare von James Cameron * Arnold Schwarzenegger hat die Szene in einem Werbeauftritt für das Videospiel WWE 2K16 nachgestellt, wo der T-800 ein spielbarer Character ist. * Arnold Schwarzeneggers Sohn Joseph Baena hat mit Regisseur Ben Hess die Szene nachgestellt, in welcher der T-800 dem Rocker die Schrotfline abnimmt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichte